Woman
by GeminiPiper
Summary: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt had a one night stand in collge. It lead to something more, but not for them together. She raises the kids by herself, but what happens when she sees Leo after 7 years? AU, PL, no magic, I disclaim. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**AN: When I get ideas, I have to post them!! I think I've got a pretty good idea here, and I hope you guys like it. I'm thinking this fic will be pretty long, but maybe not. I don't know if I'll be able to keep this going, but I think I will, especially if you guys like it! LOL! Anyway, this is _very _loosely based off of Maroon5's _Woman_ from the Spiderman 2 soundtrack, more like it gave me the idea. But still, if you want, I would suggest that you go listen to it at smashitsusa. com (sorry for the space, but I have to put it) From there, you can either navigate to "Spiderman 2 Soundtrack" or search "Woman" and go to page 4 of that list. I'm just saying this so you feel…For lack of better words, the texture of the song and the fic. This whole chapter will be in italics because it's, in a way, a memory, but really it's the prologue, but it will be in italics. By the way, for all of you reading "Dangerous" I might take it off, or at least put it on hold until I finish this, or at least get a good start. Enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

Prologue

_**If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,**_

**_Would you tell me that the time just isn't right?_**

_**And if I ever find the key that you hide so well,**_

_**Would you tell me that I can spend the night?**_

_She was different somehow. No other girl at the frat party was like her, Leo saw that right away. She was different somehow. Sure, she was a freshman, like a lot of the others, and sure, she had brown eyes like a lot of the others, but hers twinkled and danced, like nothing he'd ever seen. Leo took a sip of his beer, tapping his ring finger against the red plastic cup. Why did all frat parties serve beer in red plastic cups? Damn, there was definitely something about that girl…No, Woman, yes, a woman. A woman._

_Piper took a sip of her Bacardi. Wait, Bacardi, right? She looked down at the bottle. Yep, Bacardi. She wasn't even a quarter through the bottle when somebody walked by, took it from her hand, hissing that she was a "lightweight". She turned around, tempted to give them a piece of her outspoken mind, but quickly dispersed of the idea, not caring. Nobody had come to talk to her all night, and if that was all someone would say, she'd take it. _

_Why the hell had Chuck invited her to this stupid thing anyway? Because she was eighteen, Piper realized sadly. She stood up to leave. After weaving her way through crowds of people, kissing couples, chatting groups and the like, she walked out into the crisp night air of San Francisco in the fall. What didn't she love about this city? Okay, maybe she didn't love poverty, or murder, or pollution, or even traffic, but she would never leave. Piper checked to be sure that she had her portfolio. The aspiring model gave a sigh. _

_She had the dumb thing with her, all because stupid Chuck said he wanted to see some of her pictures. Liar. With another sigh, Piper started off across the SFU campus. At that moment, a gust of wind flew by, knocking her portfolio out of her hands, and her pictures scattering across the nighttime darkened grass. She swore and rapidly began chasing down her pictures. As the photographs danced across the neatly kept lawns, Piper couldn't help but feel as though all her dreams were floating away on the autumn breeze. She'd been insecure all through high school, been told she wasn't pretty enough to be a model. _

_Sure, she'd been _the_ proverbial mess. She had had all the problems, flat chest, thick glasses, braces, horrible hair, terrible clothes…But in the summer between 17 and 18, she'd morphed completely. She grown breasts, lost the braces, gotten contacts, done something about her hair and gave her wardrobe an update, but most of all, she'd had a major self-confidence boost. Now, she wanted to model and travel all over Europe, and nobody had even begun to squash her dreams. _

_As Piper bent to pick up the last picture, one of her with her long dark hair falling over her shoulders, chin rested on her upper right arm, her arm on a windowsill, she saw another hand. She looked up into the prettiest aqua eyes she'd ever seen. _

"_Here you go." The owner of the eyes said, putting the picture in her hand. _

"_Thank you." Piper said sheepishly, tucking it away in the bag now on her shoulder, which contained the portfolio. _

"_I'm Leo Wyatt." He said, sticking out his hand. _

"_Piper Halliwell." She replied, shaking it. They stood in silence a few minutes more, both of them looking at their feet in the nervous way of children. Piper noticeable shivered, to which Leo smiled. _

"_Would you like my coat?" He asked, already pulling the light brown suede trench coat from his body. _

_Piper slid it over herself, noticing that it was warm from him and smelled of a festive, fiery aftershave. She liked it. "Thank you." She said._

_Leo was almost afraid to bring up his offer, but he had to get to know her better. "Would you like to go back to my place?"_

_Piper stiffened. And he'd seemed like such a gentleman… "Look, I've already been tricked by one male into coming to this stupid frat party and now, you want to proposition me further, by taking me back to your dorm and—"_

"_Apartment." Leo interrupted. _

_Piper sent him a dark look. "Apartment then. But still—"_

"_I just want to talk."_

_Piper pursed her lips. "Then why not just invite me to coffee, or out to a public place?"_

_Leo smiled knowingly. "Because, there's something I want to show you. I know you'll appreciate it."_

_Piper bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't but fate intervened, causing her to take Leo's hand. "Alright, but just talking."_

_-----_

"_You paint?" Piper asked, immediately moving to the covered easel in the middle of the sparsely decorated living room. Leo shrugged. _

"_Sometimes. If the feeling strikes me."_

_Piper lifted a corner on the cloth but then paused. "May I?" she asked slowly. _

_Leo nodded. _

_Piper lifted the cloth and gasped. "Oh my God!" It was an interesting blend of blues, reds and purples. Things sprang off the page and fell into the back ground. Different colors caught her eye and enticed her imagination, all the while making an enigma of swirls and spirals. _

"_You painted this?"_

_Leo nodded again. _

_Piper turned to him in utter astonishment. "It's so…beautiful and moving. It's…It should be in a museum like the Louve or something." She was at a loss for words, there was no dialect to express her feeling. "It's so, so beautiful."_

_Leo walked over to her and out a gentle hand to the side of her face. "So are you."_

_Their lips met in a painfully gentle kiss. Before, kissing a boy was just a clash of mouths. Kissing Leo was like an intertwining of souls. They quickly deepened the kiss, sucking softly on each others mouths, moaning softly on one another's lips. After a moment, they pulled away._

"_I thought we were going to talk." Piper said, biting her lip. _

"_I did too." Leo replied. _

_Piper took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. They, without more ado, fell on his bed. He ran his hand along her now exposed thigh, due to the shortened length of her shirt. He quickly lifted the shirt form her body and kissed her again, throwing it to the floor. _

_**If I be so inclined to climb up beside you, **_

_**Would you tell me that the time just isn't right?**_

_Leo felt her shiver under his touch and when she ran her soft hands against his cheek, he did the same. "You are so beautiful." He said, nibbling at her lips. _

_**And if I ever find the key you hide so well,**_

_**Would you tell me I could spend the night?**_

"_Make love to me." Piper said, moonlight filtering over her stunning features. _

_-----_

_Leo awoke the next morning without Piper at his side. He looked around, but saw that her clothes were still on the floor, but his t-shirt was gone. He smiled. Leo pulled his boxers on and walked to his kitchen, only to be greeted by the scent of eggs. _

"_I thought you'd never wake up." Piper said, putting a plate of cheese omelet in front of him as he slid into the table. He noticed with a grin that she had his SFU tee on. They ate breakfast in silence only breaking the habit of eating by looking at one another every so often. _

_They both said it at once. "I love you, but…" They both chuckled bitterly. "You go first." Leo said._

"_But, I've got plans with my life and they don't exactly involve a boyfriend."_

_Leo smiled sadly. "And I've got plans that don't involve a girlfriend."_

_-----_

_Piper clung to Leo, tears running down her face. "Did you ever believe that people have more than one lifetime?"_

_Leo nodded, trying to be strong for the both of them. _

"_Maybe this isn't our lifetime."_

"_Maybe." They'd both mentally gone through the steps and unfortunately decided to skip it. Sure, they could get together, but their relationship could keep both of their careers at bay, and they could try the long distance thing, when she got to Europe, but they knew how it would end up. She'd gotten up to leave right after breakfast, only stopping to put her skirt on._

"_But," Piper began, "They say it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."_

_Leo laughed sorrowfully. "Do you really believe that?"_

_Piper didn't respond. It was time for her to go. With one last kiss, the lovers departed. _

_Leo turned back to his apartment, heart heavy, mind weary. He walked back to his bedroom where he plopped dejectedly to his bed. It was then that he noticed it. A picture of her, one of her with her long dark hair falling over her shoulders, chin rested on her upper right arm, her arm on a windowsill. He glanced down at her shirt in a heap._

_**Leavin' your clothes on the floor, making me walk out the door…**_

_Leo raced for the door desperate to catch her. But she was gone. He turned, right into his coat rack. With a sigh, he pulled his coat from the hook and put it to his nose. Oh God, it still smelled of her._

_**Leavin' your smell on my coat, your taste on my shoulder…**_

_Leo sighed and rubbed his temples. He really did love her._

_-----_

_Piper knocked on Leo's door a month and a half later, tears in her eyes, nails shabby from the bad habit of biting them. When he came to the door, a look of shock crossed his face._

"_Piper, what are you do—"_

"_Leo, I'm pregnant. As the father, I thought you deserved to know." With that parting information, Piper turned and walked away._

_**If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,**_

_**Would you tell me that the time just isn't right?**_

_**And if I ever find the key you hide so well**_

_**Would you tell me that I could spend the night?**_

_**Leavin' your smell in my coat, your taste on my shoulder,**_

_**I still fail to understand what it is about this woman…**_

_**Leavin' your clothes on the floor, making me walk out the door,**_

_**And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman…**_

**AN: So, what'd you guys think? I loved this writing this and I think I will have a lot of fun writing this. Well, please drop me a review and tell me what you thought of this tidbit!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you all _so_ much!! I was overwhelmed with the amount of people reviewing!! I'm just estatic!! Not to toot my own horn, but I really like that chapter and I think it's one of the best written pieces I've ever done. Through out this fiction there will probably be a lot of lyrics, but only fit, you know? Anyway, thanks again and I hope you like it!! By the way, if you want, you click my bio when you've finished, okay, I'll stop bugging you! Enjoy!!!**

"_A child having a child." Grams had said cryptically on that fateful September evening. "Scarcely an adult herself and having two children."_

Piper rolled over in her bed, tossing and turning as she had done many nights for seven years. Since he'd left her to raise the children all alone, to be a mother, without the help of a father, to guide the kids through life only on her mother's instinct.

Many lonely nights were spent wondering why she had decided to go to bed with him, to sleep with him, to get herself pregnant. Not that Piper didn't love her children, but it was hard. Everyday of her life…it was hard. Her head had been dizzy with one night love, her senses dulled with his good looks and charm, her body distracted with pleasure under his touch. Yes, it was hard.

Restlessly, Piper opened her eyes and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She threw the navy blue blanket to the side, slipped her feet into cushy pink slippers and padded into the kitchen. She turned the radio on low, and pulled eggs from the fridge, mind set to make a cheese omelet.

Cheese omelet. Everything reminded her of him.

"I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't." Piper murmured sourly as the soft sounds of Top 40 were drowned out by running water as she washed her hands. Piper cracked six eggs over a bowl, and proceeded to whisk until they were a fascinating yellow blend. As she put them in the skillet, her tired mind couldn't help but wander.

Last she'd heard, Leo had moved to New York to "make something of himself". What the hell was she doing, breeding purple chickens!? Piper's eyes got teary as she obtained cheese and turkey ham from the fridge. She slammed cold cuts on the counter angrily as tears ran down her flushed cheeks. Damn him. Piper turned to turn up the radio and knocked the eggs to the white and blue tiled floor.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!" Piper let out a muffled cry of sheer frustration as she slapped her hand to her face.

"Mommy?"

Piper looked up at the little voice. Her children, Wyatt and Christopher were standing in the doorway to the room, both of them with fearful looks across their young, vibrant faces. Piper dropped to her knees, holding out her arms. Her twins ran to her and she enveloped them in a loving hug. They were fraternal twins, and looked almost nothing alike, as Chris took on more of her genes and Wyatt looked more and more like his father everyday.

Just the feel of their warm bodies and the sweet smell of their hair was enough to make Piper's freefalling tears subside. After pulling away, she looked at them with a watery smile.

"Hey," she said with false cheeriness, "Mommy managed to break the eggs." She said with a little laugh. "So, I'm thinking we could go out to breakfast, say Waffle House?"

Both boy's faces broke into grins and they cheered. Piper smiled, turned them around and sent them off to get dressed. She watched her children run down the short hallway of their two bedroom apartment with a small smile. Yes, it was hard. Not that Piper didn't love her children

**AN: Short chapter, I know, don't hate me!! -----begs----- I'm going to get the next one up _soon_ with any luck. So, I hope you liked it and please review!! **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry 'bout the short chapter people!! -----cackles evilly----- but I wanted to make these chapters separate! Anyway, this one is a lot longer and that's good right? And yes, I do listen to Rick Dee's Top 40, how'd you guess? -----laughs----- Gee, you guys must think I'm just crazy! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Leo stood with his hands behind his back, tapping his shoe quietly, but impatiently against the marble floor. The gentile woman patted a hand in her fancy updo before turning to him.

"I want the painting by the door." She said, gesturing to it.

Leo gave her a strained smile. "Mrs. Macaulay, I've already told you that the one by the door is not for sale. In five years, of owning this place, I haven't sold that painting."

Mrs. Macaulay smiled knowingly. "I'm sure if it's the right price—"

"I said it's not for sale." Leo snapped forcefully, becoming blindingly angrily in a matter of seconds. Mrs. Macaulay turned and sauntered over to the painting.

"Look, I know my son would love to have this in his apartment and—"

"Get out!" Leo yelled lividly. "Get the hell out!"

Mrs. Macaulay sent him a painstaking glare before turning and leaving Leo's art gallery.

Leo turned and rode the elevator to his office. "Bitch." He lowered him self into his chair with a sigh and leaned forward on his elbow, rubbing his face wearily. Next, he picked up his phone. "Lorena?"

"Yes, Mr. Wyatt?"

Leo sighed again. "Have Sam take the painting out of the front room. Tell him I want it moved to my apartment."

Lorena snapped her gum. "Which pain—" but she stopped short. She knew which painting it was. Everybody knew which painting it was. What the hell was his obsession with that damned thing anyway? "Yes, Mr. Wyatt."

"Good. And I don't want you gossiping about my obsession with that painting. Just get it done."

"Yes sir."

Leo sorted blandly as he put the black phone back on the base. "'Sir'." He said sarcastically, obviously talking to himself. "Who'd have ever fucking thought I be a 'Sir'?" Leo clasped his hands together and rested his forehead on them. He'd had her on his mind all the time. She was all he could think about. Piper. Piper Halliwell. And what about his child? What was he to do about him…or her? Leo laughed sardonically.

What was it his mother had told him? Oh yes, that he didn't love her. She gave the whole night up to "raging hormones". Oh God, his mother was awfully narrow-minded. What she didn't know was that that night had been the most wonderful and amazing night of his life, physically, emotionally and spiritually. And now, what was he? A man? Sure, in body, but what kind of man ran away from all his responsibilities? What kind of man ran away from the woman her loved all because of something that should have been a blessing? What kind of man…

"I'm coward." Leo said finally, replacing his forehead with his chin. "I'm a coward and a wreck."

With a irresolute sigh he picked up his pencil and started to doodle a drawing across the paper in front of him. And wouldn't it come out to be a picture of her?

"Aaah, damn it!" Leo yelled, crumpling the notebook paper and throwing it against the cream colored wall, Rolex shining against his only slightly tanned wrist. In a final attempt to achieve clarity, Leo put his head to the rich mahogany desk.

For three ignorant, blind years, Leo was sure he had no conscience. But two years ago, all of that blindness had come back to bit him in his metaphorical ass. Humph. Some kind of man he was.

-----

Leo took a bite out of his steak. He looked around the classic diner, rubbing his mouth with his napkin. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, quickly chewing up the rest of the food in his mouth.

"Leo, it's Sam." Said the voice on the other end.

Leo sighed. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Well, after I got 'The Painting' moved back to your apartment, I got a call from Beck."

"What's he say?"

"He said that he wanted you t set up another gallery."

Leo laughed bitterly. "Where this time?"

"San Francisco."

**AN: What's gonna happen…Will Piper and Leo see each other? Wouldn't you like to know? Review and find out!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!!! I finally managed to clean my room -----smiles at her own sense of cleanliness----- and I'm here to update again!**

**charmed-aussie: I'd have to say that you guessed right, aren't I predictable? LOL!**

**PiPeRAnGeL39: It's okay, I have my moments like that too! **

**Magical Princess: Thanks! **

**amelia: Thanks!**

**halli-halliwell: What kind of writer would I be if I told you?? Humm???? All in due time, all in due time…**

**Alyssa Halliwell: Of course they're gonna see each other!**

**Charmboy4: Of course it's a big deal that he's going to San Fran! BTW, I know you were being sarcastic. But still, it's huge! And of course they're gonna have a fight, it'd be almost sacrilegious if they didn't!! Though I'm not sure to what religion…**

**LeoPiper-Forever: I wasn't too long…Was I?**

**scullymulder1234: Thanks!**

**Summer Lovin: I'm so sorry, I made a stupid mistake and replaced the chapter. :-P Sorry, it should be okay now!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly, a habit that seemed to have seeped into him over the past seven years, as he fell backward across his bed at the hotel. As his blonde head hit the red and gold comforter, his thoughts couldn't help but drift to his agenda.

"Talk with Beck, stay in the hotel as much as possible, though must go out for decent food, fly back to New York sooner rather than later." He said aloud, peeling his shirt from his body and throwing it into the counter. Finally, he undid his pants and slid them to his feet where he kicked them to the floor. It was early, not even 7 at night, but he was tired. How could he sleep at night when he was in the same city as _her_?

-----

Piper picked up the white cordless phone hesitantly. She hated to bother Candace when she wasn't at work, but what could she do? Piper curled her feet underneath her as she sat on the light blue couch. She watched her children as the phone hung idle in her hand. She bit her lip as Wyatt and Chris traded toy trucks. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes with her pointer and middle fingers. She dialed Candace's number and continued to watch her children play as the phone rang twice in her ear.

"Hello?"

Oh good, an answer. "Hey Candace, it's Piper."

"What's up? Is it something that can wait until you get here?"

Piper sighed. "Um…yeah, about that, see—"

Candace heard it in her voice. "Piper, no! Not again, we need you down here at Quake. You've got to come in tonight!"

Piper bit her lip harder, careful not to break the fragile skin. "Candace, I know, but the babysitter cancelled again. Plus, I think Chris and Wyatt are coming down with something…"

"Piper, I'm sensitive to your situation, I really am, but…Mike's not gonna be happy."

Piper's face flushed with worry and her breath rose in the same way. "Candace I know, but I can't get another sitter and—"

Candace sighed. "It's alright, Piper. I'll talk it over with Mike, everything'll be fine. Just so long as you come in tomorrow."

Piper nodded fervently, though she knew Candace couldn't see her. "I will Candace, I promise."

She could practically hear the other woman nod. "Alright Piper, you take care."

"You too. Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Piper hung up and put the phone on the coffee table. She put her hands to her face. She was twenty-five, wasn't she supposed to be putting her life together now? Instead, it was all falling apart. Her kids were in school, so that was good, but what the hell was she doing? What kind of mother was she, what kind of woman?

"Mommy?"

Piper uncovered her face to look at her children. "Yeah?"

"What's for dinner?" Chris asked. "Wyatt said that you said it was tuna casserole, 'cuz we all like it and…"

Piper smiled. "Yep, it's tuna casserole."

Chris let out a cheer, then coughed. So maybe he was coming down with something.

"Was that a cough?" Piper asked, as she took their hands and led them to the kitchen.

"No!" Chris exclaimed as he sat at the table, resting his elbows on the top.

"_We_ don't get sick, Mommy." Wyatt said, letting out a cough.

Piper smiled knowingly as she started to serve up three helpings of casserole. "Oh, _that's_ right._ You_ don't get sick. Humm, so what happens when you _don't_ get sick and you don't have to take any medicine?"

"We can go play outside!" Wyatt said happily.

Piper sat their plates in front of them. "Sure, sure…" She gave them each a kiss on the forehead to which they responded with disgusted sound. Piper smiled as she sat across the oak table from them.

-----

Piper shut the door to her car and turned to face her job. She was the manager/bartender at Quake, 3 nights a week. Of course, that was in addition to her regular job, but it got the bills paid, food on the table and clothing on her kid's backs. She pulled a lollipop—her latest addiction—out of her black purse and popped it in her mouth.

She walked in, greeting her friends as she made her way to her locker. She changed into her Quake t-shirt, leaving her jeans on. She walked up to the bar where she saw two business men.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

The first one turned to her. "Two whisky sours." Then he turned to his overweight friend. "And what'll you have, Manny?" Both men chuckled loudly and Piper turned to get the drinks. After serving them and others, drinks multiple times, the alcohol got the better of them.

"You interested in serving a little more than drinks, little lady?" The heavyset one asked, suggestively, leaning over the counter so she could smell the whisky on his breath. Piper made a face that showed she was clearly disgusted.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure, there's a nice pay in it."

Piper rolled her eyes. Remember, it kept food on the table, clothes on their backs and the bills paid. Piper walked away and suddenly remembered she'd lost her ring there the night before.

"Hey Candace," she called as she walked to the back for her break. "is there a ring in the lost and found?"

Candace shrugged. "I think so, why is it yours?"

Piper nodded. Upon arriving at the cardboard box that the lost and found, she found her ring amongst a deck of cards, a bracelet, a wallet and a hat.

Piper slipped the ring onto her finger and walked back to the bar.

-----

Leo stood at the counter at 7-11, getting ready to buy a package of Twizzlers. Twizzlers were a Godsend. He reached in his pockets for his wallet to no avail.

"Shit…" he murmured, flashing the teenaged greasy faced cashier a nervous grin. "Damn it!" he mentally retraced his steps. Hotel, lunch at that restaurant…of jeez, what was that restaurant called…Quake, that was it, damn it, he'd left it there!Leo left his precious Twizzlers on the counter and called a cab to Quake.

-----

"Hey Piper, would you close up?" Candace asked, tossing her the keys.

Piper nodded. "Sure, you go on home. I've got to pick something up from the store anyway, and I've got the babysitter for a little longer anyhow."

Candace nodded her brown-haired head in thanks and quickly exited.

Piper walked the backroom to retrieve her things when the door opened. Leo walked up to the bar, and tapped his hands on the bar, keeping his eyes on his hands.

"We're getting ready to leave!" Piper called.

Leo's head shot up faster than lightning. That voice…Could it be her…After seven years? Leo shook his head. Couldn't be.

Piper still heard the incessant noise of hand against glass. "_We're closing_." She said pointedly. Leo shook his head. It was uncanny… Finally, he found his voice.

"I can tell, but I just wanted to know if you came across a wallet. I left it here earlier."

Piper's eyes widened as she pulled her shirt down over her head. Could that be…Nah. Piper walked out of the back, looking at her arm, where she was straightening her sleeve, as she joined his side.

Leo watched her bent head as she spoke. God, the resemblance…

"Look sir, I've got to get home to my kids and—" Piper stopped when she looked at him. Not after seven years. He wouldn't show up now, would he? It was like the moment would never end. They were suspended in time, her with her hand on her wrist, him with one inactive hand rested on the bar. Suddenly, feeling rushed her body as emotions churned her head and coursed through her veins.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered coldly. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

Leo's mouth hung open. "I…I—I…"

"Save it!" Piper yelled, turning away from him. In a brief moment where he was sure he'd lost his mind, he grabbed her wrist tightly, refusing to let her go. Again.

Once more, their eyes locked, but this time it was more of a knock-down-drag-out, who would back down first.

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, **_

_**I'll tell you that.**_

_**But If I didn't say, then I'll still have felt it, **_

_**Where's the sense in that?**_

Leo gulped heavily. This was it. Why wasn't he saying anything? Hell, forget him, why wasn't she saying anything? Didn't she have anything to say…Anything at all?

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder**_

_**Or return to where we were**_

**_I will go down with this ship_**

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender.**_

_**There will be no white flag above my door,**_

_**I'm in love and always will be.**_

Piper couldn't help but stare at him, so many emotions flooding her at once. Anger, hurt, confusion, resentment and hardest of all to admit…Love, it still was in her somewhere.

Why wouldn't she say anything? Was she being so silent? Leo couldn't help but wonder if she was getting ready to pass out. He wouldn't blame her. But that didn't change how he felt.

**_I_** **_know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again.  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again.  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense._**

Well I will go down with this ship,  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender.  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be.

Piper's heart literally stopped for about 1 second, then resumed pounding in her chest. Shouldn't she have been yelling at him? Saying something? She wanted to…but her kids…Their kids…What would they do if she got distraught, then who could they rely on?

Leo couldn't imagine what was going through her head. Could he she possibly be considering forgiving him? No, of course not. He'd left her to raise a child in her own, who could forgive that? But the words he spoke then at that kitchen table had never been a lie. He did love her. And seeing her again only strengthened the fact.

_**And when we meet, which I'm sure we will,**_

_**All that was there, will be there still.**_

_**I'll let it pass and hold my tongue,**_

_**And you will think, that I've moved on…**_

Finally, one of them had to say something. Standing there with his hand wrapped around her slender wrist and staring at one another was getting them nowhere.

"I'm sorry." Leo said, the sadness written all over his face. At that moment the spell was lifted. Piper yanked her wrist out of his grasp.

"You should be."

_**I will go down with this ship,**_

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender.**_

_**There will be no white flag above my door,**_

_**I'm in love and always will be.**_

**AN: Okay, I know that that chapter wasn't the greatest and I'm sorry. But it's longish and at least they saw each other, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!! BTW, Charmboy4, you'll get your fight, don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm sorry this took so long, I was busy celebrating the holidays with the fam. Well, I'm back and I hope you had a good Christmas…that is if you celebrate it! If not, I hope you had a good Hanukah or Kwanza! That's culturally diverse, right? **

**s. halliwell24: Yeah, it is kinda sad isn't it?**

**patricia: Twizzlers _are_ great, aren't they!? Sometimes, I'm surprised at how great they are! I'm not sure they'll be together anytime soon, I'm trying to make them take it slow and develop a relationship in an odd way, you know?**

**Magical Princess: Thanks!**

**Charmboy4: -----puts on teasing face----- Jeez, what would this be without a fight!?!**

**b.a.b.i.b.l.u.b.l.i.s.s: Yep, they finally meet! (and here's another mention ;-D) **

**versatilecutie: Don't worry this won't be some kind of slapdash, "I love you, I love you too, so I forgive you, let's raise our kids together" type of thing! Trust me, I'll take my time with this, build the relationship, take it _sloooooooow_…**

**halli-halliwell: Here you go!**

**Alyssa Halliwell: Yeah, it sort of is…**

**scullymulder1234: Basically, but still THANKS!!  
**

**Charmed-Phoebe3: Thanks!**

**charmedangel1429: You'll see…**

**To all of you who read my note in "London Lovers", that's okay, I've got a new idea and well…I'm pretty sure you'll like it! But I can't tell you! I'm not sure how soon I'll have it up, though…Okay, this chappie picks up where the last one left of, so…that's it, on with the story!**

"You should be!" Piper repeated, looking at him icily, anger rapidly becoming her overriding emotion. "What the fuck is your problem?! I told you I was having your children and—"

Leo's mouth fell open. "Child_ren_? As in, more than one?"

"SHUT UP!" Piper yelled, running past him to the door of the restaurant. Leo followed her. He stepped outside the door as she shut and locked it behind her.

"Did you just say child_ren_?" Leo asked, following her into the night struck parking lot.

Piper turned to face the father of her children. "Yes Leo! I said child_ren_. Two beautiful boys who have never needed a father. They have me."

They both felt the moment was surreal, they weren't really standing beside the streetlamp, as it highlighted the air particles. The cool San Francisco air wasn't really surrounding them, they weren't really facing one another. Leo stepped so close their chests touched, and spoke.

"Maybe you're not enough."

Piper's anger surged through her on a wave of emotion. She brought a hand to the side of his face, the strength causing a stinging sensation through her hand and his face to immediately turn red.

"Don't you ever, ever, say that again. I'm all they've need for seven years." Piper's emotions hit the fan as tears welled up in her eyes. "Since you left me to raise them by myself." In another tidal wave, she brought her hand to the side of his face again. This time, Leo caught her wrist again before she could have another go.

"Don't do that." He said, voice raspy with feeling, rough with emotion.

"You deserve it!" Piper shouted, moving to have another connection, hand to face with her opposite wrist. For what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night, he grabbed her wrist, holding her still.

"I _said_, don't do that."

For a swift moment, considered kicking him in his male parts, but thought better of it, he'd probably retaliate in some form or another and she wasn't interested in finding out.

"Let me go." Piper said softly, avoiding the urge to spit in his handsome face.

"No, not until you hear me out."

"HEAR YOU OUT!? HEAR YOU OUT!?" Piper screeched, struggling against his grip. "WHAT ABOUT ME LEO!? WHAT ABOUT ME!!?? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN CHRIS AND WYATT CAME DOWN WITH THE FLU, AND I RUSHED THEM TO THE HOSPITAL?! WHERE WERE YOU??" Piper was livid as tears ran down her cheeks, dripping down her chin and hitting the filthy pavement below. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN CHRIS CAME HOME AND ASKED ME WHERE DADDY WAS!!?? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU, LEO!!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?"

Piper gave one last attempt to rip herself from Leo's firm hands. She managed to succeed as Leo was left speechless. Piper turned away from him, and rushed to her car, leaving Leo standing in the parking lot of Quake, dumbfounded and dumbstruck.

------

Piper drove down the late night road wearily, brain churning, body trembling with fury and frustration. As she tried to steady herself she flicked the radio on. After a moment with no change in her body's motion, she began t curse Leo.

"So help me God, Leo Wyatt, if you make me crash this car before I can get home to my children…" She stopped as she tuned into the radio.

"_You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration…_"

"Ugh!" Piper said disgustedly, turning the radio off. Normally, that was one of her favorite songs of all time, but she wasn't exactly feeling the love song vibe. Piper scratched her head. What if…What if he came to her apartment…What if he came to see the kids? Or worse, wanted custody of them? Oh God.

------

Leo stood at the easel in his hotel room. He never went anywhere without art supplies. He always had those things with him and now he stood at his easel, paintbrush making slow, careful, precise strokes. Often he thought if he couldn't paint, he'd be driven into madness. But what to do when your own works haunt you?

Leo gave another stroke of the paintbrush as a picture of a woman with long brunette hair, a smiling face…Something he missed from so long ago. He'd lost almost 10 years of his life with out her…without them. Goddamn it! He was a monster.

Leo gave another particular stroke.

_**If I could bottle up the chills that you give me,**_

_**I would keep them in a jar beside the bed.**_

_**And if I should ever draw a picture of a woman,**_

_**It is you that would come flowing from my pen…**_

Piper couldn't help but relive the moment, it was happening right before her as she opened the door to her apartment.

_As Piper bent to pick up the last picture, one of her with her long dark hair falling over her shoulders, chin rested on her upper right arm, her arm on a windowsill, she saw another hand. She looked up into the prettiest aqua eyes she'd ever seen. _

"_Here you go." The owner of the eyes said, putting the picture in her hand. _

"_Thank you." Piper said sheepishly, tucking it away in the bag now on her shoulder, which contained the portfolio. _

"_I'm Leo Wyatt." He said, sticking out his hand. _

"_Piper Halliwell." She replied, shaking it._

If only she had gone about her business; thanked him and gone back to her dorm. Sure, she'd finished college, she was a firm believer in that, but that hadn't changed anything.

Piper flung the door to the apartment open to find Mindy, the babysitter, sitting across the couch, watching a _M.A.S.H_ rerun.

"Hey, Mindy!" Piper said with much forced cheeriness.

"Hi, Ms. Halliwell." The 16 year-old replied, standing up.

"Call me Piper. How were the boys?" Piper asked, abandoning her purse and jacket on the kitchen table.

"They were angels, as always…Piper."

Piper cracked a smile. She could remember being the same way when parents told her to call them by their first name. Piper pulled her wallet out of her purse and reentered the living room.

"Here you go, Mindy, plus overtime."

The young girl smiled. "Thanks, Ms…Uh, Piper."

Piper nodded as she guided the girl to the door. "No, thank _you_, Mindy." After telling Mindy goodnight and shutting the door, Piper went to the doorway of her Wyatt and Chris's bedroom.

She played with the pendant on her necklace as she watched them sleep, moonlight pouring over each of their faces as they slept in identical beds. Piper smiled as tears began to fill her eyes. No matter what Leo wanted, he couldn't have them.

**AN: What'd you think? Longer, right? Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank for all the reviews!!! I can't believe you guys liked that chapter as much as you did! In all honesty, I thought it was kind of crappy -----rolls eyes at own creation------ Was it? Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! Without further ado, on with the story!**

Leo stood at the door. Oh God, what would she say, what would she do? He figured given the legal opportunity, she would kill him. Then again, he probably deserved it. Leo took a deep, not quite steadying breath and put his knuckles to the doorway, emitting a series of timid sounds against the wood.

Piper looked up from her Sunday paper at the door. Who could that be? Piper looked down at her blue pajama pants and her blue half shirt. Oh well, she run the risk of being caught in such a state. Piper walked over to the door and opened it. There, at her doorstep was the man she most detested.

Leo took another deep breath, which seemed to be required of him. Here she was, the woman he loved, just as he remembered her, beautiful, sunny faced, happy, even if a bit flustered.

But all that when away when she saw him. Except the beauty, that stayed. Now she just looked angry.

"What do want, Leo?" she snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leo looked down at his hands. "I…I—I want to talk. Please."

Piper narrowed her chocolate eyes at him. "No, I don't want to talk to you. Especially in a place with easy access to a bed, so you can seduce me again."

Leo's normally peaceable nature was pushed aside as his temper flared up. "What!? If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who lead _me_ back to the bedroom."

Piper glared at him. "It takes two to tango."

Leo smirked at her. "Yeah, but it takes one to do that thing—" He stopped, because he knew he'd gone too far.

Piper just gave him an icy glare, he couldn't help but get a chill from. "Fuck you, Leo."

It seemed as though his tongue was working faster than his brain. "Why don't I fuck you instead? Oh wait, been there, done you."

Piper's heart pounded. She was past fuming, past angry, past pissed, past infuriated, past irate, she was full-fledged wild. Just when she was about to flip out on him, two voices spoke at her waist.

"Mommy, who's this?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. And the muffins are burning." Chris added.

"Shit!" Piper murmured, dashing to the kitchen, unintentionally leaving the kids with their father.

Realization hit Leo like a brick. These were _his_ children. The results of that night…These handsome little boys were his _flesh and blood_. Leo knelt down on one knee, so he could be eye-to-eye with the children.

"Hi." He said gently, sticking his hand out, "I'm Leo, what are your names?"

Chris scowled. "Mommy says it's not good to talk to strangers."

Leo smiled softly. Kid knew his stuff. "I'm not a stranger. Mommy knows me, remember?"

Both boys eyed him warily, as they were extremely protective of their mother.

"I'm Chris." He said finally.

Leo smiled. Good name. "And you?" he asked, turning to the blonde boy.

"I'm Wyatt."

Leo's face went blank. It was almost like a peek into Piper's psyche. Would she really name their child after him? Did she really care?

Being caught off guard, it took Leo a minute to recover. "So, can I come in?" Leo knew it was a terrible ploy, getting the kids to let him in, but it would be worth it if things worked out. So, Chris and Wyatt each took one of his hands and lead him into the living room, where their mother was just walking into, muttering under her breath about "stupid stove" and "Leo".

Piper stopped dead in her tracks. Seeing her children attached to Leo was a little overwhelming. She frowned. What the hell was going on? Hand she suddenly stepped into the twilight zone? Piper glared at him coldly before putting on a large smile for the kid's benefits.

"Hey! You guys up for eggs this morning? I was making muffins, but they burned, so…Another omelet?"

Both boys nodded. "Hey!" Chris piped up as Wyatt closed the front door, "Can Leo stay for breakfast? He seems really nice." Chris added hopefully.

Piper's grin dissipated quickly. How could she say no? But how could she say yes? Piper gulped as she looked at the three expectant faces. "O—Okay." Piper stammered.

-----

"Piper, I'm sorry."

Piper half smirked, half smiled up at Leo. "I believe you've already said that. Multiple times."

Leo smiled. "Was that a bit of humor?"

Piper's face changed to a bitter scowl. "No." she spat. They were standing outside of her apartment building, Piper in white khakis and an army green tee, Leo in a navy shirt and brown slacks.

"I miss talking to you." Leo said slowly.

Piper's eyes flashed angrily. "What the hell does that mean, Leo?"

Leo pursed his lips. "Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

Piper snorted her laughter as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Obviously you did, Leo. Otherwise, you wouldn't have run away like you did." She was speaking so calmly, he couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine. "You make me sick." Piper continued emotionlessly, eyes flat with absence of feeling. "I would like you to leave me and my children alone. And I'll be damned if "Chuckie E. Cheese's with Leo" becomes a regular event. I hope you enjoyed breakfast, because that will be the last time you see me, or them. Goodbye, Leo."

Piper turned on her heel and entered the apartment building, door shutting behind her. Leo frowned heavily. He couldn't let her get away, no, not again.

-----

Piper walked into Quake, and as she passed by the door, something by the door caught her eye. Piper walked over to the flier. Since hen did Mike let people put up fliers? Oh well. Piper looked at the words splayed across the flier.

_COME TO PULSE AND SHOW OFF YOUR SKILLS_

_SHOW US YOUR LOOK!_

_Come to Pulse and do a fashion show! We're looking for men and woman to become Pulse's new Spokemodels!!! _

_If you've always had in interest in being a being a model, this contest is for you!! _

It went on to give details and phone numbers, but Piper was too concerned with those things. Of course she still was interested, it had been her dream… Why shouldn't she just do it? Leo was getting to live his dream, why should she live hers? Or a fraction of it at least. Piper snatched the folder from the wall and turned to begin another night's work.

**AN: So, what'd you guys think!? Could Piper be getting ready to launch a career? Tell me what you think! Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, Leo did know there names from when he bumped into her, but it was kind of chaotic, you know? One quick question: What does "(sp?)"mean? You guys probably think I'm the biggest loser on the planet, but I feel totally clueless!! -----rolls eyes at self------ Anyway, here's the chapter!! And, Spitfire Maguire and CF12, it's funny that you say that. This chapter should clear some things up. **

Piper rolled over in bed. God, it was so much easier to slip into memory here. Here, in bed a night, alone…by herself…

"_Leo, I'm pregnant. As the father, I thought you deserved to know." With that parting information, Piper turned and walked away. Piper's body shook with distress as she made her way just 3 steps from his door. _

"_Piper, wait."_

_Piper froze instantly. Did he really want to talk now? Couldn't that wait? Did they have to talk now? Piper turned and walked in front of him. _

"_Yes?" Piper asked softly, face pale. _

_Leo raised his eyebrows. "This…This is a lot." He said, moving his hand to the doorframe._

"_I know." Piper said lightly. _

"_This is big." Leo said slowly, raking a hand through his messy hair. _

"_I know." Piper repeated, putting her hands in the pockets of her dark jeans._

"_Really big. Huge."_

"_I know." Why wouldn't he say something constructive? "Leo—" Piper began._

"_Piper, no. I know what you're going to say and no, I can't let you do this alone…" Leo said, suddenly, taking her hand in his._

"Then why did you?" Piper murmured, drifting into a troubled, nightmare-filled sleep.  
-----

Piper and Phoebe walked the mall, laughing and giggling as the fountain spewed water next to them

"…And so then he's all like, 'call me, please!'."

Piper nudged her little sister. "Phoebe!" she scolded. "That wasn't very nice at all, that guy could have really been into you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Piper, please. The guy was the biggest ass I ever met…Even if he was cute…" Piper laughed as Phoebe glanced at her watch.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "Aren't you excited about the Pulse contest?"

Piper nodded happily. "Phoebe, I can't thank you enough for watching the boys tonight. I really need this."

Phoebe smiled. Sometimes, she forgot her sister was only 25 and needed to do ambitious stuff too, instead of staying home with her children. "It's okay, Pippy! You know I love the boys!"

Piper rolled her eyes at the old nickname. Pippy. Who'd have said it _but_ Phoebe? Now, everybody close to her called her that. Piper smiled. "Thanks, Pheebes. Hah! Got you back!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes playfully before pulling her sister into a store. "Come on!"

-----

Piper had jitters. There was no other way to put it. Sure, she'd stood up before people before, given speeches…Hell, she'd graduated Valedictorian in high school. But this was different. Piper was backstage at the fashion show, getting her dress. She'd picked it out a couple of days prior, and loved it.

It was a floor length, backless, silvery beauty. It was also a halter, and where the cleavage would be, it was absent of material. The look was finished with matching shoes and her hair falling in slightly curly tendrils down her back.

Piper heaved a heavy sigh. Oh Christ. Here she was about to live out her dream, well, to a little extent, but here she was…She was going to do this.

-----

Piper gulped heavily as the blonde girl before her came backstage again, in a short, bright yellow dress that Piper had found frighteningly ugly.

"You're up next, Piper." Said Brooke, the woman who'd coordinated the event." Piper nodded and listened as the announcer said a few words.

"Again, Victoria Spencer everybody." Piper heard a chorus of claps and tried to calm her self as she knew she was next. "And without further ado, Piper Halliwell."

Piper gulped once more before opening the curtain and stepping onto the runway. As she started to walk, her heart was pounding in her chest making here feel as though she was about to close. As she got appreciate claps, she began to add a little strut to her step. It was then that the announcer began to speak again.

"Nice angles, bold structure, defining lines, bodacious melting contours…" The handsome announcer paused as Piper turned, giving the audience a wide smile, and continued. "And," he went on, "the dress isn't bad, either."

Piper flushed as she heard what couldn't have been anything other than Brooke slapping a hand to her forehead. Evidently, that hadn't been part of his script. All of the other people behind the curtain were looking at her in awe. Especially the women. Brooke was silent a moment before ushering a man onto stage. Piper contorted her face in exaggerated distress, before turning to put on her next outfit.

-----

Piper stood on stage. There were two men and two women in the finals. Of course, only one of each sex would win the grand prize, a thousand dollars and doing ads for Pulse. Sometimes, Piper thought it funny that she'd found an ad for a place called Pulse in a restaurant named Quake. The announcer, who Piper soon found had gorgeous hazel eyes, started to speak again.

"Just to remind you, for the men's finalists, Cory Smith and Ryder Strong. And for the women," he paused, "Lilly Sharp and Piper Halliwell."

Piper's competition gave her a death glare before smiling at the judges. God, people were so competitive.

"The winner for the men…Drumroll, please." From somewhere in the back, a drumroll sounded. "Ryder Strong!"

A relieved look washed over Ryder's face as he shook hands with his partner. He smiled brightly and sighed happily.

"And the winner for the women…" Another drumroll sounded. "Piper Halliwell!"

Piper seized up. Oh God. Did he just say her name? Couldn't have been…But Piper knew it was realty when Lilly turned and gave her another death glare and Ryder turned and hugged her. She had done!!!

-----

"Aaaaaaah!!!" Piper exclaimed into the phone as soon as she heard Phoebe say hello. "Phoebe, I won!!!"

"You won?" Phoebe asked, blinking twice.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so shocked. Pheebes, I won!!"

"Aaaah, you won!!!" Phoebe said, jumping up and down as her nephews looked curiously at her.

"I won!!" Piper looked at her watch. "Okay, Phoebe, I'll be home soon. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, you big winner!" The sisters hung up.

Piper looked out the window of Pulse at the fast falling rain and rolled her eyes. Damn, it was always raining.

"You know, I meant every word I said."

Piper turned around to see the announcer standing behind her, with the hands in the pockets of his slightly baggy jeans. Piper blushed profusely. "Thank you." She said shyly.

He smiled. "You're welcome…I'm Kevin."

"Hi, Kevin…You already know my name." she said lamely. They smiled at one another. She admired his light brown hair, which fell a little into his eyes.

Kevin smiled. "Listen, I'd like to get to know you better, so—"

Piper could tell where this was going and frowned. "I have two kids." She said flatly.

Kevin's smile faltered for a minute at her bluntness. "That's okay." He said a moment later, smile returning. "I love kids. Hell, bring them along!"

Piper's eyes brightened and she grinned. "Okay!" she proceeded to jot her number down on a napkin and handed it to him. "Call me." She walked out to her car and climbed in with huge smile on her face. As she turned on the ignition, her grin widened. Things were looking up.

**AN: What'd you think? Sorry, no Leo in this one! Tell me what you think of this Kevin guy! Two things. 1: Would you guys prefer I write one fanfic at a time, because I've got the first chapter to a new one all ready, or should I finish this one first? 2: Please Review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, YOU GUYS _ROCK_!!!! I love you guys so much!!! I'm sorry this took so long. I think it'll be a lot of drama with the addition of Kevin into Piper's already hectic situation. But if you're a PiperLeo fan, just bear with me. **

"…He actually said that?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, he's taking me out Saturday, after the Pulse shoot."

Prue nodded. "You do know that's' like…"

"Kismet." Phoebe supplied.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of…Obsession."

Phoebe frowned, corrupting the dreamy look. "Prue, hello! The guy told her she had a happening bod…And, he likes kids. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!! Hello, we could have a winner!"

"I don't like it." Prue said stubbornly.

"You don't like anything." Piper said, slapping the bowl of popcorn into Phoebe's lap. "'I gotta go check on the kids." She said, moving out of the living room towards their bedroom. What she found was a full on pillow fight.

"You little monsters!" she joked, watching them play. As long as they didn't break anything, it was all good. She heard a knock at the door. Piper waited for one of her sister's to get it to know avail.

She looked down at her black pantyhose covered by a knee length white sweater. Last time she'd answered the door so thrown together, Leo had been on the other side. She rolled her eyes and threw the door open.

And who would it be? None other then Leo Wyatt.

She glanced back into the living room to see if her sisters were watching, but alas, they were caught up in a TV show.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this." She snapped, then followed with, "What the hell do you want?"

Leo frowned. "Piper, I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!" she said angrily. All of a sudden, a wave of exhaustion washed over her. "Leo." She began, losing her fierce eyes and cat claws, "I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting you. I'm tired of protecting my kids from you, day in and day out. I'm tired of waiting for the next time you will try and stir up all that old shit."

Leo was speechless.

"Leo, I'm tired of everything. I was a dumb kid back then who made a lot of mistakes. I dreamt big, but aimed low. And now when I've got a chance do something, be something better than I've ever been in my twenty-five years, and you just want to snatch it away from me by bringing up the past."

He could have sworn that her normally strong voice wavered and that her eyes were welling up with unshed tears.

"Leo, I've got a chance now. I feel different…Revived, full of fresh air. But how can I live if won't let me breathe?" In that moment, she turned away from him, and walked into her apartment where he heard it lock with a click.

Well, he wasn't letting her get away from him this time, he rapped on the door causing her to jump away from it.

"PIPER!!" He yelled, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!! I WON'T GO AWAY UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME!!"

Piper turned away with a sad shake of her brunette head.

"What's going on?" asked Prue worriedly.

"Nothing." Piper said quickly. She walked to the kitchen as the banging continued. She squinted her eyes against the noise and turned on her radio, doing her damndest to tune the world out.

-----

"Nobody ever said love was easy, even if you say 'I love you'. Nobody ever said love was easy, even it was true." Piper found herself singing the tune she'd heard Candace singing in the restaurant. Piper had asked Candace where it had come from. Apparently, Candace's 15 year old niece thought she could be the next Britney.

"So many nights I wasted, by the phone, at your door, I wish you'd just realize the love is still there, even if we can't claim it anymore." Piper belted the last three words loudly and switched of the audio tape. "She's good." Piper admitted to Candace.

Candace nodded. "I know, my own little Chelsea!"

Piper smiled. "If she can just manage to stand out, she'll be like…The best thing since sliced white bread."

"Exactly!" Candace declared. "Which is exactly why I convinced Mike to let her sing here tomorrow night!"

Piper raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding me! I always thought that Mike was such a coldhearted bastard. Huh, learn something new everyday!"

Candace giggled, but quickly frowned upon look at the doorway." He's been here everyday, all day for the past week."

Piper followed her eyes to see Leo entering. "Oh God." She mumbled. "I'm gonna go check something in the back." She announced.

Again, she found herself singing. "So many nights I wasted, by the phone, at your door, I wish you'd just realize the love is still there, even if we can't claim it anymore…Nobody ever said love was easy, even if you say 'I love you'. Nobody ever said love was easy, even if it was true…"

-----

Piper glanced over her ensemble in the mirror. It was a black backless dress with low-cut front, with baggy black pants that hung loose around her legs, but clung to her butt and hips.

She heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Phoebe called.

Great, Piper thought, _This_ time you get the door.

Piper grabbed her black clutch and walked to the living room. Kevin was standing there, a dozen red roses in his hands, looking excellent in a black blazer and black jeans, with a sky blue shirt on underneath.

"Won't you two be the funeral twins?" Phoebe smirked.

Piper glanced at her siter but returned her eyes to Kevin.

"You look…" she began.

"You look…" he said.

"Oh, would you have sex already?"

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled. She turned her attention to Kevin who was smiling sheepishly. She walked over to him and took his hand with a stunning grin. "Let's go, shall we?"

**AN: Okay guys, what'd you think? I've planned what I hope is a stellar ending. I'm quite pleased with myself though I think you guys will be surprised…Anyway, while I continue my evil plan, you can drop a review!! Muwahahahaha!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks so much everyone!! **

Piper and Kevin sat at a table on the terrace at the romantic French restaurant. The conversation was going smoothly, the dinner delicious, the mood right.

"…And so, she turned to me and says" Kevin prepared to mimic a little girl's voice. "'Unkie Kev, shut up.'."

Piper chuckled along with Kevin at the amusing tale of his niece.

"Sorry." Kevin said embarrassedly, "I'm going on and on about me, and my family and stuff…"

Piper smiled. "No, no, it's okay. I talk about the boys a lot."

"They sound great." Kevin said, taking a bite of his salad.

Piper nodded. "Yeah…They really are. You know, lights of my life." Here the conversation slowed.

Kevin smiled gently at her. "It must be hard being a single mother." He said softly, not quite sure where this was going.

"You know it can be, but…You take it a day at a time, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kevin's grin widened. "So tell me, who's Piper Halliwell when she's at home?"

Piper sucked her cheek in thought, "Well, I'd like to think that I'm funny…On occasion. I'm a totally different person when Leo isn't interfering."

"Who's Leo?" He asked curiously.

Piper's face flushed nervously. What could she say? That back in college she'd had a one night stand with the father of her children? "He…It's complicated."

Kevin nodded. "Sure, it's really your business."

Piper heaved a sigh of relief. "So," she began, a coy tone in her voice, "who's Kevin when he's at home?"

Kevin coked his head to the side, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Well," he said, putting his fork down. "I cook. And clean…When I have to."

Piper smiled. "Well then, we'd perfect for each other! I clean. Impulsively."

They both laughed. Then, as they stared at each other, the smiles faded. Her comment had gone over not quite as lightheartedly as she'd thought. They leaned across the small space of the table and their lips met.

His lips were soft and sweet, and he smelled like Zest soap. She loved the smell of Zest.

After a moment, he pulled away. "I'm sorry." he began shakily, stuttering.

"No, no." Piper said. "That was…It was…Don't apologize, I liked it."

He smiled brilliantly. "Can we try it again?"

She smiled back. "Sure." They kissed again. Suddenly, she had a vision of kissing Leo that night in his apartment. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't." she said, standing.

"Can't what?" Kevin asked, frowning.

"I can't have sex with you."

Much to her surprise, he burst into laughter.

"Piper, sweetheart, sit down." She obeyed. He took her hand and leaned a little across the table. "Piper, I don't know what it is that makes you respond the way you do to things and that's fine. But the last thing on my mind was getting you into bed." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he said with a chuckle, "Maybe not the _last_ thing, but I would want to get to know you first."

Piper smiled. The night was perfect.

-----

Piper was singing to herself as she loaded the dishwasher.

"You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration…"

"Mommy, you look pretty when you sing. You look happy."

Piper turned around quickly to face Chris. She knelt down and crooked a finger in her direction. He ran to her. "Do I usually look sad?"

Chris nodded. Piper smiled at her son and enveloped him in a hug. "Mommy's not so sad anymore. Sometimes I am, but not anymore. You guys ready for the park?" she asked, her mind already abandoning the dishes.

Chris cheered. Piper smiled. These were the things that lit up her day. Her little boys smiling faces, their laughter, jokes and intelligence.

-----

Piper's eye was watchful as the boys played on the swing sets.

"Piper, will you please talk to me?"

She whirled around to face Leo. "Leo, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm tired—"

He cut her off when he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a bench where he firmly sat her down. "Listen to me." He snapped, sitting beside her. "I'm still in love with you and—"

Piper jumped up. "Leo, don't give me that shit! I'm a big girl, I can play the game too!"

Wyatt and Chris watched the scene form the swings.

"They yell a lot." Chris mentioned.

"I know." Wyatt replied. "He makes her cry. But he's funny."

"I like him. But I can't if Mommy hates him."

"Me too."

"Piper!" Leo yelled, voice full of frustration, "I didn't want to leave you!"

**AN: Awful place to end it, I know, sorry! But guess what? After I end this and "Profiling Love", I've got a whole new idea! Anyway, thanks everybody, "Woman officially hit 100 reviews!! Please keep 'em coming!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry this took so long, I've been uberbusy and well…sorta lazy. Sorry. Anyhoodles, here you go!! **

"Then we did you leave, Leo, I'd really like to know!! You've got me completely exasperated! Why the hell did you go?!"

"My mother forced me!"

Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean to tell me, that you gave in to Mommy instead of being a man and helping me?"

That hit Leo like a brick. "I don't think you understand." He said. "My mother's not somebody to mess with—"

"Aww, fuck, Leo! Don't give me that bullshit!! Don't tell that!! You were man enough to have sex, you should have been man enough to help me raise them!"

He snorted and shook his head. "There's nothing I can say to you to make you listen to me!"

_**I'm full of regret, **_

_**For all the things that I have done and said.**_

_**And I don't know, **_

_**If it'll ever be okay to show,**_

_**My face, around here.**_

"You know, Leo you're probably right. There's nothing I want from you!" Piper glared at him angrily. She thought she had nothing left to give, she didn't think she could hate with such a passion, but here they were.

Leo knew why she was angry. Hell, he'd have been pissed too. But if she would just give him ten minutes…

_**Sometimes I wonder if I disappear**_

_**Would you ever turn your head and look?**_

_**See if I'm gone?**_

"Is there nothing I can say to you?" Leo said, all his pent-up frustration surfacing. "I don't know what else to do."

Piper just shook her head.

'_**Cuz I fear there is nothing left to say,**_

_**To you, that you wanna here, that you wanna know,**_

_**I think I should go,**_

_**The things I've done are way too shameful... **_

Leo sighed. "Piper, I just wanna talk for a little bit, I can't leave without saying goodbye."

Piper was surprised and it showed. "What? You're leaving?" she stumbled over her words, trying to keep her inexplicable panic hidden.

"Piper, I was out her on business. I'm leaving tomorrow."

_**You're just an innocent, **_

_**A helpless victim of a spider's web.**_

**_And I'm an insect, going after anything that I can get._**

_**So you'd better turn your head and run,**_

_**And don't look back…**_

"Would we be having this conversation if you hadn't been here by chance?" Piper asked coldly, a sense of realization hitting her.

"I don't believe in chance, Piper." Leo began.

"Fuck that, Leo!! Tell me the goddamn truth!"

Leo sighed heavily, crossing his arms. "No. No we wouldn't."

Piper licked her lips, a small bitter smile gracing her lips. "That's all I need to know. I didn't think you could become any more cowardly. Any lower." She glared at him, hot, stinging tears fighting for space in her eyes.

Leo held his hands up in the air. "Piper, I surrender. I was wrong. There's nothing more I can say to you. I. Am. Sorry. I truly am."

_**And I have done you so wrong, **_

_**Treated you bad,**_

_**Strung you along,**_

_**Oh shame on myself,**_

_**I don't know how I got so tangled up…**_

"You just frustrate me so much!" he exclaimed. "I mean…Damn it, Piper!"

He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her to him for a kiss. It was electric. The energy charged through them, causing her to shiver in her place. In his arms. Touching him. Holding him. And much to their surprise, kissing him back.

Piper felt a surge of feeling overriding her. All she wanted to do was kiss him and love him and cuddle with him, and touch him with a gentle caress.

After a moment, she pushed him away. "You…I…I can't do this again, I won't!"

Leo licked his lips. "I'm not sorry." He mumbled flatly. "We met, we had sex and had two kids. But there's more to it than that. You know and I know it. I'll be on flight 673 to New York. At 3:10. Let's not make the same mistakes. Come with me." Leo just looked at her, the words pouring out of him and for once, she wasn't interrupting him. "Please."

-----

Piper could scarcely wrap her mind around herself. After having the pivotal conversation with Leo in the afternoon, she turned around that night and went out with Kevin. And despite her mind, body and soul, all worried and weary, she'd had a fabulous time.

"It was fun. I'd never been to a pool hall before."

Kevin smiled. "Yeah…But you play a mean game. How much did you win?"

Piper grinned knowingly. "516 dollars."

Kevin laughed. "Boy, you're something special."

"Thanks."

He leaned forward and kissed her full out on the lips. To which she replied to earnestly. And there they were, making out in front of her apartment building. She lowered down from her tiptoes, trailing her hand down his chest. "Don't think we should…" Piper breathed. "Not tonight."

Kevin smiled gently at her. "No rush. Really."

Piper smiled at him. They kissed goodbye and she walked into her building.

-----

At his hotel, Leo was busy throwing things into his suitcases. But he kept getting sidetracked.

That kiss. What was it about that woman? All he could do was replay the dancing tongues and groping hands…

"_Leo…" Piper gasped, scratching her fingernails across his bare back. "Ohhh…"_

_Leo caressed her cheek, kissing her neck. "Oh God, you're beautiful." _

_**Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun,**_

_**And as she burns me,**_

_**I am screaming out for more.**_

_**Drink every drop of liquid,**_

_**Heap that I've become,**_

_**Pop me open, spoon me on to the floor.**_

What had possessed him to leave her? Oh that was right, his mom. He should have stayed with Piper, gotten married, gotten a job…But by now she'd hate him anyway.

He crossed the room. To painting sat side by side. He'd kept the one she said she loved, kept it all these years. And then the one he'd done of her. Why was she always coming to him…In his work, in his dreams. God, even in his nightmares! He rubbed his eyes.

-----

After putting the kids to bed, Piper called Phoebe.

"I've got a question." She said as soon as there was a pickup.

"Hello to you too." Phoebe muttered sarcastically.

"Pheebes, it's important."

"Shoot."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Ooo!!" Phoebe squealed. "Is this about that delicious Kevin?"

Piper sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Let's just say that it is."

"Okay, in that case, yes, I believe in love in first sight."

Piper nodded. "Okay. Do believe you can love someone who's…wronged you?"

Phoebe laughed. "Piper, don't tell me you've gone on some type of…12 step program. You know, forgive all who have wrong you."

"Just answer the questions."

"Well, sweetie, that's what love is sometimes. It's like cheesecake. It's really bad for you, but you can't help but eat a little sliver. And then another…and another. Until you've eaten the whole thing. And now you've got to burn off those calories."

"Phoebe…"

"Okay, okay, so I swung by the bakery. So sue me."

"Bye, Phoebe." She hung up.

**AN: Well everybody, we officially have two more chapters. I hate to bring "Woman" to such and early ending and all (and here I am thinking it'll be longer than usual ;-P) but it's just the right place to stop. I hope none of you get mad. Please don't, movies that end like this always make me cry (Yes, I'm a sap) and I thought it would be perfect. Anyway, I've got a question. I've actually got two new ideas, but which would you like to hear first? _A: A dramatic story with inner struggles and secrets and stuff. _Or… _B: A fun story where Piper and Leo are already together and it's time to visit the in-laws._ I'll post whichever one gets the most votes. Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much everybody!! I can't believe you guys even care like you do!! I know you've put up with a lot because I HAVEN'T UPDATDED!! I'm so sorry!! It was my internet access, it was all messed up, but it's cool now! I just want to say that you guys rock and I would be nowhere without you! Except wallowing in a puddle of self pity. Okay, I'm about to have a lot of time on my hands (sort of) so if you put me on your favs or author alert (this is not a ploy) or contact me by email, I'll try to read at least one of your stories (if you have any)!! Okay, here's the chapter!**

Leo could feel his heart pounding, like it was about to burst out of his chest. He hadn't believed in love at first sight, he really hadn't. Until he met her. Now he would give up the world for her. He would die for her. All for the woman who hated him. He'd actually gotten down on his knees and prayed for her to arrive at the airport.

But she probably wouldn't.

Sure, he could always fly back, but this was more symbolic than practical. This was the end of all ends. Leo closed his eyes.

"Leo?"

Leo's eyes flew open to see Piper standing there, a boy holding on to either hand.

"You—You came!" he exclaimed. But then he noticed the sad look in her eyes. They just shared a glance, all his pain mirrored back at him.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I just can't…" Piper put her head down as tears started to trickle down her sun kissed cheeks. "I just can't. I've been through too much."

"Piper—" Leo was more desperate than he'd ever been in his life.

"No, Leo. I'd never be at peace with you. Every morning when you climb out of bed, I would be gripped with fear, wondering if you'd come back that evening. And every night, when we make love, all old memories would come flooding back to me. I can't do it, I just can't."

By now tears were pouring down her face, dripping onto the low cut t-shirt. He was

crying as well. "Piper, please." He begged. "Please, give us a chance."

Piper sniffed. "Leo, there is know _us_. I can't do this."

_**Didn't look out below,**_

_**Watch the time go right out the window.**_

_**Trying to hold on, but didn't even know**_

**_Wasted it all just to watch you go…_**

_**I kept everything inside**_

_**And even though I tried**_

_**It all fell apart. **_

_**What it meant to me**_

_**Will eventually be**_

_**A memory of a time…**_

"Piper, I can't just let you leave. I already made that mistake once, I'm sure as hell not gonna do it again."

Piper narrowed her eyes at him confusedly. "Leo, what are you talking about?"

"When I let the love of my life leave me all because of a career."

Piper laughed tearfully. "Leo, I'm not going to leave with you. I can't.

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me,**_

_**I'm surprised it got so far.**_

_**Things aren't the way they were before,**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.**_

_**Not that you knew me back then, **_

_**But it all comes back to the end.**_

"Pipe—"

Piper shrugged. "Leo, no. We both know how terrible it'll be. Let's just…leave this, huh? It'll be good for both of us." A whole new wave of tears dribbled down her face.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Is there someone else?" He asked sadly.

Piper's chin trembled. "I don't know. Maybe."

"But why? Why would you pick him over me?"

Piper turned around to walk away. Then she looked at him over her shoulder. It was at this point that time seemed to stop. Everybody in the airport froze. "Because." She said slowly. "Because it's easier to love him than it is to love you."

Piper walked away. As he watched her walk, all of it came flooding back. That pain, the fights…But the love…Undeniable. She was perfect.

Leo turned to board his plane. He took the flight back to New York.

**AN: -----wipes away tears-----Okay peeps, we have one chapter left and I think it will be a blowout. The ending is how you say…Bittersweet. Just don't get pissed. I think you'll understand. But then, some people are so _judgmental_… **


	12. Loving a Woman

**AN: I was holding out for more reviews, but I couldnt take keeping you guys in suspense!! Okay, it's here, the end. I hope you guyshave enjoyed this as much as I have. One lastthing: I hope you've got your Kleenex.**

_3 Years Later…_

"28 year old Piper Halliwell was on the red carpet at the Golden Globes last night. Since her debut 3 years ago, she's lit up the catwalk, the small screen and the big screen starring alongside big names such as Brad Pitt, George Clooney and was stunningly emotional in "Marky". Piper Halliwell—"

Piper cut off Dana Devon's spiel on ET with a click of the remote control. She was sprawled across the white couch, one forearm over her head, the other arm, unmoving as it held the remote. She closed her eyes momentarily.

"What's the matter, babe, migraine?"

Piper looked up to see Kevin standing above her, holding Baby Sam in his arms. Sam hand a huge smile on her face and she waved a sippy cup around.

"Yeah." She murmured quickly, before turning her attention to Sam. "Hey, Sammy!" she exclaimed, reaching up to take the one year old from her father. She sat up with the baby in her lap. "Sammy!! Did you and Daddy have a good time at the park? Huh, Peanut?"

Sam gurgled and both adults laughed. Kevin leaned down and kissed Piper on the forehead. "You hungry? You know I make killer chili." He said, plopping down on the couch adjacent to the one she was sitting on. He picked up the remote, which she had discarded on the glass coffee table. He flicked on the TV.

"Piper's also got a new movie coming out, "Forgotten", about a woman who lost her memory in a car crash. We'd say Piper is unstoppable in her career. She seems to have everything going for her with her husband, Kevin Macaulay, and children Chris, Wyatt and Samantha. Well be back."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You know, I love it that people care, I really do…But damn it, could they stop talking about me for one millisecond!?"

Kevin smiled sympathetically and patted his wife's knee. He knew what had brought on the stress. Leo Wyatt would be at the opening for "Forgotten". He'd provided all the artwork for the film.

-----

Piper's hair was pulled up elegantly, twisted atop her head. Her stomach shook despite the way it was knotted up. Her body actually trembled with memories and feeling. Kevin squeezed her hand tightly and a little bit of the shaking subsided. She smiled forcefully for the cameras and anchorpeople. She waved and offered a "Hi" every now and then, just like she should've.

-----

Piper thought that the opening for "Forgotten" would have taken everything she had but for once she had energy to go to an after party at a lavish old mansion. Kevin had forgone the party, telling her he'd take the kids home. It was funny, she had been so apprehensive about running into _him_ and _he_ hadn't even shown.

Piper watched as Candace's niece, Chelsea stepped onto the stage. Piper smiled and waved, feeling like the proud aunt, which she was kind of, subbing for Candace since wasn't invited.

Piper had a glass of champagne in one hand and stepped out onto the balcony. She peered out over the LA sky, for once the pollution clearing and giving her a magnificent view of the city below, lights twinkling below, noises music to her ears.

"Piper?"

The voice sent a chill down her spine. No…She revolved slowly in her place to see Leo Wyatt in the doorway to the veranda. He looked good, maybe even better than the last time she'd seen him. He had on a jaunty suit, though black, with a red tie. He held a glass of bubbly as well. His blonde hair was slightly tousled, as though he couldn't get it to quite where he wanted it, but was still rocking the style like he owned it.

"Leo." She said softly, setting her glass aside, balancing it precariously on the narrow stone railing.

He took a step towards her, so as not to frighten her away. He set his glass aside as well. "I hear you've gotten married." He said, years worth of pain in his voice.

"Yeah." She lifted her left hand to flash him with a brief view of the rings. "To—"

"Kevin." Leo said quickly. "I know his name, world-class photographer. You two seem to be Hollywood's 'It' couple of the moment."

Piper waved her hand vaguely. "It'll pass. _I'll _pass. 15 minutes, you know?"

He nodded slowly. "Can I ask you a question?" he said suddenly.

Piper felt a heart in her throat, but quickly put it in its place. "Yes." She croaked.

Leo looked down at his feet before looking up into her eyes, tawny in the moonlight. He held her gaze like it was the last thing he'd ever do. "Did you every stop loving me?"

Piper shook her head and they rushed to each other, meeting in the middle. She kissed him, passionately, inhibitions floating away on the breeze but glowing in the moonlight. Just as a slow song began to come from Chelsea's lips, he pulled her to him, as though her was going to dance with her.

Piper recognized the tune on the first beat.

"First time my lips met yours it was meant to be. My heart spelled out the fact that I was made for you…And you were made for me…" The song had already hit a crescendo, , right there, all in that last word.

Piper felt a surge of emotions hitting her, one after the other, to fast and complicated to make any sense of. They twirled more, moving to the very slow beat.

"But the world keeps on changing, nothing stays the same, we were both too dumb then, we'd rolled the dice but we couldn't even play the game." I don't know if you can hear this message, that I'm sending out to you, baby, I'll love you always no matter what you do…"

"Did you ever get the feeling," Leo said, tightening the hand gripping her waist. "that fate just screws with you? You know, pick out of a random crowd and says, 'Let's fuck with this guy for a while'."

Piper smiled as a tear dripped onto the shoulder of his tux. "Sometimes."

"Nobody ever said love was easy, even if you say 'I love you'. Nobody ever said love was easy even if it was true. So many nights I've wasted…By the phone, at your door, I wish you'd just realize that the love is still there even if we can't claim it _anymore_…" Chelsea emphasized that word, reaching the climax of her song.

"Do you believe in fate?" Leo asked. Piper nodded. "We may not be together in this lifetime, but in the next. We'll be together again."

"Oh don't say it like that." Piper breathed anxiously. "Don't say it like this is our last time seeing each other—"

But she stopped. They both knew it would be. This was their goodbye. "You'd never leave you husband." Leo said, his voice dripping with sadness, tears slipping down his cheeks. "You've moved on, found a new love. It's good."

"As painful as it is to admit," Chelsea crooned. "I'd never be with you again. Because I wasted so many nights by the phone, at your door." The music behind her ceased except soft piano. "The love is still there even if we can't claim it anymore…"

The room they'd stopped listening to erupted in applause. This seemed to pull them both out of their reveries. They pulled away.

"I love you." They said a once. They kissed, softly, gently, a kiss goodbye. With one deep, wise sigh Leo watched her walk away, hips swaying slightly as she rejoined the party.

Damn, she was some kind of woman.

**AN: OH MY GOD!! This is the end!! I actually cried!! And I knew what the hell was coming!! Aah!! I can't believe it's over, just like that!! Well, I hope you guys liked it and as always, expect more from me!! Thank You!!**


End file.
